In The End, A Spring Reunion
by Mikage24
Summary: They met again, this time in a crowded street of Tokyo. It was a nice spring day. A Winter Encounter Sequel [ShuichiShiho, a bit ShinichiShiho]


A Winter Encounter sequel; but I must say it's not good as the previous. The plot is weird, and the characters are... well, find out on your own. It's just I felt tired at a number of fics with Shiho standing aside and watching Shinichi/Ran with her usual angst and despair :x Then why not give her other Mr.Right? Sorry I'm being a little mean to Shinichi here XD

Well, the pairing is obviously Shuichi/Sherry (I'm currently obsessed by this couple :x Right I know Shinichi is cute, but Shuichi is way COOLER). Beside, it also implies Shinichi/Shiho, Shinichi/Ran and Shuichi/Ran (?)

**

* * *

**

**In The End, A Spring Reunion**

* * *

They met again, this time in a crowded street of Tokyo. It was a nice spring day. 

"So…" She trailed off, too unsure to say anything.

"So." He echoed, drinking in her new appearance. The bright color of her eyes had given him second thoughts about her identity, for the tragic maiden he once knew would never show that much expression on her face, especially the surprise and confusion he was currently seeing. This girl in front of him simply looked like a normal high school student with cute flowered dress, white sandals and red bag. She even wore tiny hair-pins in her strawberry-blond hair.

The grayness was colored.

"You came for me?" she asked hesitantly, eyes searching his. Why had he, the dear phantom of her past, appeared right at this moment, when she finally decided to forget?

"Not really." He hadn't. Honest. Despite how much he missed her, despite how many he had counted since their parting, despite how many times he had checked on her. Like the first time they had met, it was coincidence.

He had longed for this moment.

"I've felt your presence several times before. In the last battle too, when we fought against the Black Organization," she pointed out. She didn't know why she could, but she just _knew_ it. The feeling only he could give.

"I was there," he admitted.

"You know, I was really surprised that bullet was not aimed at me, but Gin." She looked at him. "You saved me for the second time."

"I didn't intend to."

"Right, you'd said you would kill me when we meet again." She laughed lightly as he raised an eyebrow.

"Did you want me to?" he asked.

There was silence for a moment, and then she answered, "If it was you, I would be willing."

"Do you still want it now?"

"I…"

"Shiho!" The sudden voice of a certain young detective made the two turn toward him. Shuichi could see the boy panting heavily, obviously from rushing, and two ice-cream cones in his hand. He couldn't suppressing a chuckle when Shinichi bravely stepped in front of the red-haired girl, blocking her from his view.

"What are you doing here?" Shinichi growled. "What do you want with her?"

"Kudo, that's so rude." Shiho gasped and tried to push him out of her way. Shuichi watched the two with strange amusement in his eyes. Shinichi stubbornly refused to step down as he glared at the man in front of him suspiciously. Of course, he had gotten over his worry when Ran was haunted by the memories of the encounter with Shuichi in New York after discovering that her black shadow was actually a FBI agent. But still, the man always gave him a cold feeling and now it was Shiho's turn? He would definitely make sure that no harm could come to his precious friend.

"What issues do you still have with her? The Black Organization's case is over," he challenged.

The taller man paid him no attention. Instead, he glanced at the petite girl's face, which was hidden behind Shinichi's shoulders for most part, and managed to catch a glimpse of her faintly rosy cheek. His chest unknowingly tightened, like it had every time he had seen his maiden enjoying the young detective's company.

"Kudo Shinichi!" Shiho snapped impatiently. His concern was something she very appreciated, but this was definitely not the right time. "Stop this ridiculous act right now! I'm expecting a more mature side of you!" Her voice softened at the sight of Shinichi's confused face. "We're just talking. Just talking, all right? I'm really fine. There's no need to worry; Shuichi is only an old friend of mine."

"Old friend?" the young man repeated.

"Yes! Why don't you wait for me at that corner?" She pointed at a rather far place in his opinion. "I need to finish some… stuff with Shuichi and I'll be there in an instant."

"But…" he protested weakly but was cut off by her. "I'll be fine. I promise to call you immediately in case I need help." she assured him and reluctantly Shinichi walked away, but not before casting at Shuichi a final warning glare.

"It seems like that boy is taking good care of you," he started as she watched the other man take off.

She turned to look at him and smiled softly. "He treats everyone well."

"It was him, right?" He smirked.

"Who?" she questioned back, puzzled.

"You've changed. I've watched you changing. And he was the cause," he noted slowly. "More courage, more lively, more happy, more warm. Good boy, I shall thank him later."

"I guess you should," she said fondly. "Without him I'd be dead long ago."

"So," he started and she noticed a faint tremble in his voice. That was strange. "You're with him now?"

"Why… why did you say that?" she was caught off guard by the unexpected question.

"Because you like him?" She flinched. It seemed like his ability to understand her just by the first glance didn't fail over time.

His dark eyes saw through the depths of her soul and she had no escape.

She looked away. "I'm not interested in something that never belongs to me."

"I doubt that. And from what I saw, he cares for you very much. With that boy you can finally have the normal family you always wish for," he commented with a tiny bitter.

"That's impossible."

"Why? The Shiho I know would get anything that she wants."

"That's not it. I admit that I appreciate his help and maybe admire him or something like that; but his world and mine are completely different and you know that I still lov…" she stopped and avoided his gaze, "Forget it, Kudo has a girlfriend already."

"The black-haired girl?"

"Yes… How did you know?" she asked curiously, feeling a bit relieved that he finally dropped their discussion about her relationship with the young detective.

"I've met her before, in New York," he chuckled lightly, "Such a strange lady to help the one criminal who tried to kill her."

"You seem to be rather interested in her," she glared at the taller man.

"Not as mush as you to that kid."

She looked at him incredulously but didn't say a word of protesting. Slowly she shook her head. "Really, you grew to talk a lot while I was away."

"I just want to make sure that you're still mine."

"Oh." _Did she just hear the words she thought he'd said?_ "Are you satisfied with the answer?" she asked softly, the short irritation was now gone.

"Yes." He smiled at her. Not a smirk- this time it was the treasure that she once held so dear in her heart. It shocked her how she still felt so touched by that. "What once belonged to me, it always would."

"What a confidence," she laughed. His sudden appearance had made her go through surprise, confusion, irritation and now… it made her feel happy. "You know, although it was just a bit, but you've changed too."

"The hair?" He titled his head. "I cut it right after you left."

She smiled, undeniably pleased at the fact that her absence did have effect on him. Then she frowned.

"I assume that you were ordered to follow me from the start, then why didn't you come for me sooner?"

She was surprised to hear him laugh. "I come for you, then what? Welcome you into my arms and shield you, protect you from the dark side? Don't fool yourself anymore - you're far proud to do that. I know you too well. You would rather die than bring danger to those whom you care about or beg for people's help. Your attempt to commit suicide during the bus accident has proven that."

"So that was why you let me alone?" She bit her lip.

"To find the answer on your own." He shook his head. "With that stubborn mind of yours, I doubt you could be at ease with just escaping from your comrades without revenge, especially after your sister's death."

"So you knew…" She stared at him.

He nodded. "I did a little research about you. Who you are, where your family was, why you ended up being a part of the Black Organization…" He paused a bit. "Why you refused me."

"I…"

"You don't need to say anything, I understand." He smirked. "It didn't disappoint me. We are indeed too similar."

She didn't realize that tears were already rolling down her cheeks, bringing the last shade of guilt out of her heart. She felt light.

For a moment, they were just standing here, staring at each other's eyes, catching up the lost time. Their paths have crossed one more time.

"What will happen... to us?" she whispered softly.

He grinned.

"How about a drink?"

* * *

The ice-creams have melted. 

Shinichi sighed, he walked toward a nearest garbage and threw them in it. Today just wasn't his day. The date that he had been waiting for so long was ruined unexpectedly and rudely by a mere passenger from Shiho's past. The fact of course intrigued the young detective since he had put so much effort into dragging the red-haired girl out of her room, which included threatening and begging at the same time. He even went through many difficulties to get her into a dress, which was resulted in the most breath-taking sight Shinichi had ever seen.

Checking his watch one more time, Shinichi frowned while realizing that he has been waiting in this corner for nearly two hours. The concern in him grew again and he decided to go find the red-haired girl. Whatever that mysterious FBI agent was planning, he determined to keep his friend safe and his date right on schedule.

Shinichi rushed back to the place where he left Shiho with Shuichi earlier, only to find nobody there. Right at the moment, when the young detective was full of confusion and worry, his phone rang. He had a really bad feeling.

His heart throbbed as he slowly read the new message.

'You go home first,' it said.

* * *

Poor Shinichi... or not? 


End file.
